Rosalie's Story
by TwilightFan2424
Summary: It's the year before Rosalie is turned into a vampire, and everyone around her seems to be getting everything she's ever wished for. But, when Rosalie meets Royce King, will her situation get better... or worse? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. (Besides new characters that you do not recognize from the books, I do own those! :))**

**Author's Note: I hope you like this next chapter! Please remember to R&R! I'll update again as soon as possible. Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget, I would like to hear what readers think should happen next in the story! Thanks! :D**

**Chapter 1: News**

"Rose, come in, come in! It's so great to see you!" Vera stepped back as Rosalie Hale stepped past her. "So, what brings you here?"

Rosalie laughed at Vera's joke as she hung up her coat by the door. "Oh, now I remember! I did!" Vera pulled her friend down to the kitchen and began to prepare three cups of tea.

"So Vera, what is the big news?" Rosalie asked, getting the tea bags. At that moment, Vera's husband Tom walked in.

"Vera hasn't told you yet?" He said smiling as he approached his wife and leaned down to kiss her cheek. As Tom did that, Rosalie felt a strange hint of jealousy. How she wanted to have a husband to kiss her like Tom did to Vera.

Brushing the jealousy off, Rosalie smiled half-heartedly. "No, and I suppose you won't tell me yet either."

Tom laughed, "I would, but I'm sure that my wife here would throw a hissy fit at me for not letting her spill it to you."

Vera rolled her eyes playfully up at her husband. "Rose, be patient! I'll tell you as soon as we get into the main room with a cup of tea. All news needs tea!" She smiled, and picked up the cups. "So, you'll be happy to know that the tea is ready. Come, come."

Tom and Rosalie followed and they all sat down, picking up their tea. "Now will you tell me?"

"Fine! You are so impatient!" Vera said. "Okay, so are you ready?"

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "Yes! Just tell me already!"

"I'm having a baby!" Vera blurted out.

"A baby? That's great!" Rosalie felt her jealousy growing. She had always wanted to have a baby, and now here was her best friend, married and pregnant. "Wow. When did you find out?"

"Just yesterday. You're the first person to know." Vera answered, smiling with pure joy. "We are so excited for this!"

"Oh, wow! I'm sure you are excited! Are you hoping for a girl or boy?"

"We'll be happy with either."

After Vera said this, Tom came into the conversation. "Yes, we sure will." He said, smiling down at Vera.

"That's great. Do you have any names in mind though?"

"Well, for a boy name, we were thinking of Henry. And for a girl, we think that Mary would be a beautiful name."

"Oh, such wonderful names." Rosalie said, forcing a smile. She was still trying to fight down the jealousy. She could deal with it later, but now she was determined not to let it show.

Vera just nodded. "Do you have any suggestions of names?"

"Oh, if it were my baby, I would name him or her one of those names. But, I really should get going. My family will be wondering when I'm getting home."

Vera and Tom got up at the same time. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Vera asked.

"Oh, I couldn't. It's getting dark and my parents would get angry with me." Rosalie headed for the door with Vera and Tom trailing after her.

"Okay, but you better visit again in the next few days, or I will hunt you down, Rose!"

"All right. I'll come when I have time. Bye."

"Bye Rose." Tom and Vera chorused as she left, closing the door after Rosalie.

As she walked home, jealousy washed over her like an ocean. Rosalie grunted angrily as she thought of how she should be the one with the wonderful husband. With the soon to be born son or daughter. Not the lonely, dateless girl who still lives in her parent's house.

"Rosalie? Where have you been?" Mrs. Hale's voice echoed through the house as Rosalie walked in.

"I was at Vera's house, mother."

"Well you're late for dinner! Get in here right now." Rosalie sighed as she shed her coat and gave it to a servant.

"Yes, mother. Sorry, mother." She said as she walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Just don't let it happen again." Another servant placed a plate full of food in front of Rosalie and she immediately began eating. "I have some news for you also, Rosalie."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, you know your cousin, Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth the brat?" Rosalie answered scornfully. "How could I forget her?"

"Don't you call your cousin that!" Mrs. Hale scolded. "Elizabeth will be coming tomorrow, and staying with us for the next two weeks. I expect you to be civil towards her as she will be staying with you in your room."

"Mother! Why must you torture me so?"

"There will be none of that Rosalie Hale. Your cousin is coming and that's that. End of discussion."

Rosalie scowled and finished her food without saying a word. She got up and turned to go to her room. "Good night, mother. Maybe if I go to sleep this nightmare will end."

"Rose, just try to be nice. It won't be that bad."

"You don't know Elizabeth then." Without another word, Rosalie went up to her room, and closed the door.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think will happen with Elizabeth and Rosalie? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. I'll put up the next chapter when I get 3 reviews, so hurry and review! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story besides Elizabeth. I wish I did though! :D**

**Author's Note: I am disappointed that I got no reviews for my last chapter! Please please please review! Thanks and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Elizabeth**

Light streamed in through the thin curtains as Rosalie sat up and stretched in the morning. Today was a new day, she thought to herself, and was momentarily happy until her father reminded her of the horror that was arriving today.

About a minute after I had gotten up, father had knocked on my door. "Rosalie!" He shouted. "You have to hurry up! Elizabeth will be here soon, and you still need to eat breakfast."

"Yes, Father!" Rosalie was now in a bad mood, because all she could think about was her bratty cousin Elizabeth. They used to be friends, but ever since the last time they saw each other, they had been like sworn enemies.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie Hale walked into her cousin Liz's house with her parents as Liz came out to meet them. Her parents also came to greet the Hales. "Rosalie!" Liz exclaimed, coming up to Rose and embracing her. "How are you doing these days?"_

"_Just great, Liz. It's good to be visiting again! How are you?"_

"_Oh, same as always. Come, let me show you to your room!" Rosalie followed her cousin up the stairs, and into a guest room. Liz shut the door behind them, and stood facing Rosalie with a scowl on her face. "Now, Rosalie. You know that our family is richer, and higher in social status than yours? Well, I would just like to give you a few rules to remember as you will be coming with me to my friend's houses."_

_At this, Rosalie laughed. "You've got to be kidding me, Liz! Rules?"_

_Liz's frown deepened. "Yes, rules. Since you probably don't know what that word means, let me explain it to you. Rules are things that you follow, and I make for you to follow. Get it? Good. Now rule number one is that you will never call me Liz again. Rule number two is that you will only speak when spoken to when we are visiting any of my friends. I do not want you to embarrass me. If needed, I will give you more rules as the visit goes along. Do you understand me here?"_

"_Oh, I understand alright! I understand that you have turned into a spoiled little brat, and I am not listening to any of your stupid rules. _Liz_!" Rosalie said back, mocking her cousin._

_The rest of the visit, Rosalie went out of her way to call Elizabeth 'Liz', and embarrass her as much as possible in front of her so called friends, who all laughed loudly at Elizabeth, and even started calling her 'Liz' much to Elizabeth's dismay._

_End of Flashback_

Rosalie shuddered as she thought of what Elizabeth was going to do to her now. She'll probably tell all Rosalie's friends about all her embarrassing moments, like the time Rosalie had to dance with one of the most disgusting men on the planet at a party.

Rosalie sighed and walked down to the dining room. Her parents were there, reading the paper. They had already finished their breakfast, and a plate of bacon and eggs was on the table across from her mother.

"Good morning." Her mother said as she sat down.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'good'. More like 'It's the morning that the devil is coming!'

Rosalie's father looked up from his paper, and gave her a death glare. "Rosalie. Elizabeth is not that bad. Just give her a chance."

"Do you even know what --" Rosalie was interrupted by three soft knocks on the door.

"She's here, Rose. Come on." Her father and mother got up, and grabbed Rosalie, pulling her to the door.

"But, mother, father! I haven't finished my breakfast!"

"Oh well, Elizabeth's here! Put on a smile, now!" Rosalie crossed her arms and fake smiled angrily.

Her parents sighed and opened the door. "Elizabeth!" They both exclaimed and embraced their niece.

"Aunt, Uncle, it's so good to see you!" She said after they let go of each other. She spotted Rosalie then, and stepped up to her, hugging her as well. "Rosalie! You sure have gotten bigger! I mean, you used to be a twig, and now you're like a pumpkin!"

Rosalie's mouth dropped, but she closed it with a snap, putting on a half smile, half scowl. "Oh, I see that you haven't changed a bit since our last visit! So, how's life in princess-ville?"

"Rosalie! That will be quite enough! Why don't you go show Elizabeth where she will be sleeping?" Her mother interrupted their little squabble and pointed them upstairs.

"Sure thing. Come on Liz." Rosalie looked back and saw that Elizabeth was following, and half smiled, seeing the expression on her cousin's face. Elizabeth's features were twisted in an expression of rage and embarrassment. She glared at Rosalie when she noticed her looking, and growled.

"What are you looking at, Rose?" She snarled scornfully. Rosalie laughed and continued up to her room.

"Here we are, Liz. You can set your stuff down over on the window seat. My father will set up a cot for you soon."

"If you call me 'Liz' one more time, I will kill you! Wait, did you say a cot? I am not sleeping on a cot! I'm going to go speak to Uncle about this." With that, Elizabeth stormed out of the room, leaving her bags in a heap in the doorway. As she was picking up the luggage, Rosalie heard Elizabeth's whiny voice arguing with her father. Rosalie sighed again. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**Author's Note: Please please please remember to review! I would really truly appreciate it, and I'll give the first reviewer of this chapter a special sneak peek of the next chapter, which should be out by Monday night. Bye everyone!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm incredibly sorry to say this, but I'm seriously thinking that I'm probably gonna have to either delete this story, hand it over to someone else or just put it on a hiatus or permanent hiatus. This is because of my lack of time to write lately and because it's by far my least popular story. And, I've have incredible writer's block on what to do next.**

**Anyways, currently the story is going to be on the bottom of my list of stories to update. Please contact me if you would like to take over the story, or if you have any ideas on what should happen next. I will keep looking for ideas and I would deeply appreciate it if you guys would share any ideas.**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed and alerted this story. (I'm sorry if I missed you, but if I did, thank you!)**

**- I-wish-i-were-a-Cullen**

**- The Cullen Men Rock my Sox/Jane of Volterra** **- milcrewz** **Thanks and i'm sorry about this! Remember, please feel free to contact me! Thanks again everyone. Oh, and I almost forgot, please vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks and goodnight!** **~TwilightFan2424**


End file.
